


One Up

by FinallyFree



Series: That Extra Push [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Greg is secretly punk rock, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teenlock, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinallyFree/pseuds/FinallyFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traffic was dreadful and made him be even more on edge. The whole hour and a half he thought about Greg. His Gregory. Was he technically his if they weren't "official"? Mycroft thought labels were for superficial idiots who needed the reassurance that a relationship was real. But with Greg, he didn't need to hold his hand or hold the door open or even plant kisses on him to know he was all his. So what was the point of being "official?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananas_are_good_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_are_good_9/gifts).



> FREAKING! FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT SO DON'T JUDGE! But please low key do and send input my way! Thank you Melanie for proof reading and helping put my thoughts together.

Mycroft left the house feeling more confused than awkward. "Is that what couples do...?" He walked towards the car at the end of his drive where he had his chauffeur waiting for him. Although he was just in college he already had a high influence on in the government. High enough to have to be driven around for safety reasons. "Then maybe it isn't so bad to be 'official.'"

"What's that sir?"

"Nothing Nathaniel, just thinking aloud. "

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

_I've got a surprise for you! Hope we're still on for tonight -Greg_

"Everything okay sir? You look ill." Mycroft took a breath, straightened himself up and said "No no, nothing is the matter. Don't be ridiculous. Now if you can please take me to Gregory's"

"Of course sir, as you wish."

He got into the Sedan Limo and shut the door with force. His chauffeur got into the vehicle and looked at Mycroft with concern. Mycroft promptly rose the barrier between them with a huff.

Traffic was dreadful and made him be even more on edge. The whole hour and a half he thought about Greg. His Gregory. Was he technically his if they weren't "official"? Mycroft thought labels were for superficial idiots who needed the reassurance that a relationship was real. But with Greg, he didn't need to hold his hand or hold the door open or even plant kisses on him to know he was all his. So what was the point of being "official?"

When they arrived at Greg's home Mycroft was still nervous. What was he nervous for? His chauffeur opened his door and asked, "where will you two be headed this evening?"

Mycroft paused and thought before he said, "I think Greg and I will have an evening in today. You are no longer needed for the rest if the night. Thank you."

Nathaniel left with a knowing smile.

Mycroft walked up to Greg's flat door, fiddling with his phone. Even with the traffic he managed to arrive early. He could hear "Straight to Hell" by The Clash playing inside. He smelled something delectable and is flattered by the thought of Greg surprising him with dinner before the theatre. He rang the doorbell and couple seconds later a dirty Lestrade wearing an apron opens the door.

"Oi. You're here a little early." He said while wiping his hands on his apron. "I was just finishing dinner. Why don't you-" Lestrade was silenced by Mycroft's lips against his.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Greg a moment to register what was happening. He finally kissed Mycroft back and up against the wall with a groan. He's waited so long for this.

 

Mycroft had always told Greg that labels are pointless and Greg understood, he really did. He didn't need a label to show Mycroft he cared for him. But he didn't expect Mycroft to also think the physical stuff of relationships were pointless also. He's waited so long. Never once did he think Myc was going to make the first move. That was when Greg realized something was up.

 

"Wait wait wait" Greg said pushing off of Mycroft. "Why now? Don't get me wrong Myc, I've been wanting to snog you since I first saw you at Uni but, you've never shown any real interest. So why now."

 

Mycroft looked at him with glazed eyes and considered lying to him. What would it look like if he were to say that Sherlock made him jealous so he decided to do something? But Myc also knew that a relationship that started with a lie would not end well.

 

"Greg," he paused, not knowing how to word it. "I've wanted this for a long time but, but I've never really seen the point of it all." He looks down at at the floor embarrassed. "It wasn't until I saw Sherlock and John together and how happy they looked that I realized that I wanted that with you. That and more." He looked into Greg's eyes, "Gregory Lestrade, I love you and I think it's about time we do something about it,  don't you think?" He said with a smug smile with an undertone of insecurity.

 

This time Greg kissed him with more passion and fire. "I love you Mycroft Holmes." He kissed him again but softer. "But right now, I need to turn off the stove before I burn down my flat." With an apologetic smile Greg went into the kitchen to turn off the stove and take off his apron. Mycroft watched him in appreciation.

 

Greg was not the fittest bloke but he was gorgeous. Mycroft eyes scanned the being in front of him; hair black with more gray than most men his age, his arms firm but not overly so, abdomen somewhat flat with a little protrusion from his beer crazed high school years. (Mycroft's eyes skipped over the naughty bits wanted to appreciate it more closely later.) Greg's legs were tone and fit, legs of a man who has had his fair share of adventures. Mycroft gazed into those deep eyes and wondered how a man like this can love a man like him.

 

This insecurity struck him out of no where and Greg noticed immediately. "Myc what's the matter?"

 

He felt the blush of embarrassment appearing on his cheeks. "Nothing, just, I'm not the most attractive man out there and you.... you can get anybody you want." He paused. "It's hard to believe that you would be interested in someone like me is all."

 

Greg didn't know whether feel flattered at the compliment or hurt that Mycroft would think that he was that superficial. "Myc, love." He approached the man in question. "Nobody can be more interested in you than I am. You're bloody Mycroft Holmes for Christ's sake! Your ginger hair, those freckles can't hide no matter how much you blush. And you're intelligence, " he leaned in to whisper in his ear, "you don't know how bloody hard I get when you deduce me."

 

A moan came from deep within Mycroft's throat as Greg nibbled on his ear. "You're so beautiful Mycroft. Thin, tall, fit in all the right places. You're the perfect size for me." He said shoving him against the kitchen counter. Eyes piercing black looking up at him, Mycroft had not other choice but to kiss him.

 

His kiss was firm yet gentle. Greg's tongue licked at his lower lip and Mycroft allowed the warm intrusion. Greg groaned as Myc's hips unconsciously grinded against him looking for more. Greg's hands wandered down Myc's side and settled on his thighs. He gave a hard pull and Mycroft was given two options; fall to the floor or wrap those long legs around Lestrade's waist.  Gladly, he picked option two, and Greg moved them to the couch in the living room.

 

Mycroft couldn't hold in his laughter when he was not so gently placed on the couch. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Said Lestrade as he straddled Mycroft's waist. Mycroft blushed even more at this action.

 

"It's fi- oh god" he said as Greg grinded against him while sucking a mark onto his neck. "Oh fuck." Mycroft moaned.

 

Greg couldn't help but to giggle at that. "I'm so proud that I'm the one to dirty that pretty little mouth of yours." Mycroft couldn't help but to moan again.

 

Greg began working on Mycroft's vest and shirt. This man wore a suit everywhere and all these buttons made this all the more frustrating and exciting. Mycroft tensed at Greg's movements. "Gregory."

 

It pained Greg to hear Mycroft's worried tone. "What's wrong love? You okay?"

 

"I'm fine this all just...moving so fast."

 

"We don't have to do anything you don't want my sweet. Just say the word and I'll stop."

 

Mycroft looked as though the whole world was lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you. " He said as he reached up to pull Greg back down to his lips. They explored each other's mouths for what seemed like hours before Mycroft started to grind his hips up into Greg. Lestrade couldn't hold back a groan.

 

Mycroft,  gaining confidence with every grunt and moan from Greg, let his hands wander. He started with Greg’s neck, every nook and cranny. He hit a spot right above his collarbone that made Greg gasp for air. Mycroft raised his eyebrow at his new discovery.

 

"Don't. You. Dare." Ignoring him Mycroft attacked that spot again and his sides making Greg burst into laughter. "You utter git!" Mycroft took this opportunity to shove Greg up and over, climbing onto his waist to take control.

 

Greg was pinned underneath Mycroft and his pants got even more tighter than before. Eyes full of lust he looked down at Greg, "This is MUCH better than before."

 

"Oi! You saying I'm not good!?"

 

"Greg you're excellent." His hand wandered to his jeans. "I'm just better." Greg moaned at the pressure in between his legs was finally released. Mycroft captured his next moan as he palmed his cock through his pants.

 

"Oh fuck Myc." Mycroft's hand was now grasping Lestrade's free cock. His shaft was already covered in pre come making Mycroft's job easier. Mycroft continued stroking Greg and he sucked and licked more and more marks onto Greg's neck. He enjoyed the way Greg would squirm underneath him. "Myc I'm close." Mycroft pulled even faster focusing more on the head. "Myc!" His come covered his and Mycroft's shirt as well as Mycroft's hand.

 

Curious, Mycroft licks a finger into his mouth, tasting Greg. "Oh god that's so hot." He pulled Myc down into a deep kiss wanting to taste himself in his lover's mouth. "Your turn my sweet." He said as he flipped them over. "Now,  remember,  tell me to stop and I'll stop." He kissed Mycroft's lips lightly before moving down to his neck, across his chest and down to the zip of his trousers. He looked up at Myc for approval and received a nod. That was all Greg needed to mouth Mycroft's cock through his trousers.

 

He has never heard Mycroft be so loud that  it actually concerned him. He quickly unbuttoned his trousers and pulled down his pants to free Mycroft's cock. He gasped at the cold air hitting his heat. But that cool was quickly replaced by a warm welcoming wetness that made him grasp for something to hold. His hand grabbed a fistful of Greg's hair brought out a moan from the man. "S-sorry Greg," Mycroft stuttered. "Greg looked up and let go of Myc's cock with a pop.

 

"No. Please. It's nice." He returned his attention back to the lovely cock in front of him. He swallowed around the shaft and both of Mycroft's hands went into Greg's graying hair.

 

"Fuck. FUCK! I'm going to-" Mycroft didn't get to finish before he was finishing into Greg's mouth. Greg took and swallowed every last bit of him. Sighing, he kissed his way back up to Mycroft's lips.

 

"God Myc you're amazing" he said looking into his lover's eyes. "I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

They laid there together just taking in each other's presence. It was until Mycroft's phone rang that they realized they had dozed off.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Sir, you were supposed to call me an hour ago. Are you okay?"

 

"Yes Nathaniel thank you. I'll be right out."

 

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Greg got off of him and Mycroft stood and stretched with a pain in his neck. "Well worth it." He thought to himself. He turned around to see Greg was much closer than expected. He pulled him in for a kiss. "Thank you for this. For understanding. For, everything."

 

"Anything for the man I love."

 

“My love? My sweet? I could get use to this.”

 

They gave each other a peck goodbye before Mycroft turned leaving Greg to admire his rear. When he got into his car Nathaniel did the right thing and didn’t ask any questions and got Mycroft straight home. The lights were on. Crap. Sherlock is awake. He took a breath and got out of the car and walked as if nothing was the matter. When he walked into the house it took Sherlock a whole 2.3 seconds to realize something was off.

 

"Of course. "

 

"What is it dear brother of mine?"

 

"You've always had to one up me." He just stared at his brother and smiled.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about. "

 

Mycroft walked to his room, head held high. Not until he shut his door, he realised he forgot something important.

  
“Crap…. I forgot about the cake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave feedback if you want/can!
> 
> I'm working on a very FEELS fic at the moment (thus the delay) so stay tuned!


End file.
